


Show

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Races continue until early summer. After that, Runa have some works at Woking in first and last week on Summer Break(Set after Malaysian GP 2011 and Runa's first summer break as McLaren Pit Garage Crew)





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry because I didn't update for nearly a month. I broke my laptop accidentally *sigh*

       All teams left Malaysia on Wednesday, as the trip from Malaysia to China only takes 5 hours by plane. Because that short trip, Runa didn’t feel exhausted. Arrived in China, the teams prepared all things quickly to start the race week. On Saturday, Sebastian Vettel came back with a pole position, and the McLaren duo came in 2nd and 3rd. Vettel's team mate, Webber, who experienced eletric problems on free practice sessions had to be eliminated in Q1. But on Sunday's race, Lewis's car has fuel problems, caused him to start from the pit lane. At the start, Vettel made a mistake so both McLaren got a profit and Jenson lead after the start. Unfortunately, Jenson made mistake on lap 15 in the pit stop, because he stopped at Red Bull team’s pit lane, cost him time and lose the position to Vettel. Race went smoothly with just 1 retirement and Lewis won the race that day. Vettel finished second and Webber, who catch up to 18th, managed to overtaking Jenson on the last lap and finish in 3rd place.

      After China, they moved to Turkey on May 8, 2011. During qualifying, Red Bull dominated again with Vettel on pole position and Webber in 2nd place. Rosberg got the 3rd. Lewis and Jenson in 4th and 6th, sandwiched Alonso. When the race start, Vettel very comfortable leading the way race. Behind them Webber and Alonso fought for 2nd while Lewis and Jenson fought for 4th. But in the end Rosberg got the 5th place from Jenson who suffered severe tire degradation, so Jenson had to settle for 6th.

      The next race in Catalunya, Barcelona on May 22, 2011. In qualifying, Red Bull duo being topped again with Webber on pole and Vettel in 2nd. Duo McLaren in 3rd and 5th, sandwiched Alonso who was in 4th. When the race start, Alonso did a very good start and overtaking into turn 1, lead the race until lap 18. Alonso lost his position as he entered the pit stop, so Vettel lead the race again even though Lewis tried hard to catch him with 0.6 seconds gap. Jenson finished 3rd after the team changed his pit stop strategy from 4 to 3 pit stops to jump Webber and Alonso. These results make the entire crew of McLaren happy because eventually both team drivers managed to step on the podium together. Giving them the first double podium on the season.

     After Barcelona, the next race continued in Monaco on May 29, 2011. One of home race for some drivers who lived in Monaco like Jenson and Rosberg. Free practice and qualifying session were tinged with accidents that struck Rosberg and Sergio Perez, Sauber driver. Perez hit the barrier very fast after came out of the tunnel, sent him out of the game and the qualifying session halted for half an hour. The session starts again with the remaining time left 2 minutes, only Vettel and Jenson who can make new lap time before the qualifying session halted. On the race day, Vettel remain in the leading position even after turn 1. While Alonso managed to overtake Webber. Leaders race changing for several times between Vettel, Alonso and Jenson. There are several incidents on the race like Lewis and Massa incident, then incident involving Lewis, Sutil, Algessuari and Petrov towards the end of the race. Make the safety car out and race being red flagged on lap 72. After the race started again, on lap 74 an incident happened again that involving Lewis and Maldonado. Vettel crossed the finish line, followed by Alonso and Jenson. Lewis, who was involved in several incidents, was given a 20-second penalty, which fortunately didn’t affect the results of his race in 6th place.

        After the Monaco race that full of incidents, all drivers moved to the next race in Canada on June 12, 2011. In qualifying Vettel earned pole position, lead Ferrari duo Alonso and Massa in 2nd and 3rd. Webber in 4th, when Lewis and Jenson in 5th and 7th followed by Mercedes duo. The race starts behind the safety car because the track is very wet. After safety car came in, there were several incidents between like Webber & Lewis who touched that resulted Webber’s car spun and Lewis-Jenson incident in the pit straight, as their car bumped and Lewis's car hit the pit wall. Lewis couldn’t continue the race because of damage on his car, and the safety car out again. Jenson dropped to 15th position due to a penalty that earned from speeding during the safety car period. Safety car out again due to heavy rain. After 6 laps behind the safety car, the condition became worst and the race had to be suspended. After 2 hours, the race starting again behind the safety car. After the safety car in, the drivers decided to go into the pits and changed the tires to the intermediates. When Jenson came out of the pit and became wheel-to-wheel with Alonso, their car was touched. Alonso's car spun and breached on the kerb, causing his car can not go anywhere and safety car out again. Jenson suffered a puncture after touched with Alonso, makes him got another pit stop and down to 21st, the last position. Slowly, he improved his position to 14th on lap 44. After the next pit stop, Jenson managed to climb again from 9th to 4th. Chasing the three drivers ahead. The 6th safety car came out again on lap 56 because of Heidfeld and Kobayashi incident. Toward the end of the race, Jenson managed to race Webber and Schumacher who was fighting for position. Makes Jenson climbed into 2nd. On the final lap, Vettel led 0.9 seconds, before finally his car spun at turn 6 due to puddles. Made Jenson instantly past him and finally defend that position to the finish. That event made everyone in McLaren's pit garage cheering loudly for the miracle on the last lap from the extraordinary race, which is recorded as the longest race in Formula 1 history.

        After the Canadian race, all teams returned to Europe to start the European race in Valencia on 26 June 2011. During the Qualifying session, Vettel got his 7th pole position, followed by Webber. While Lewis and Jenson in 3rd and 6th, sandwiched the Ferrari duo Alonso-Massa. Duo Mercedes Rosberg-Schumacher behind them. At the race, Massa made a good start, overtaking Lewis and Alonso in turn 1, but Alonso passed Massa in turn 3. The bad start happened to Lewis who dropped from 3rd to 5th, and Jenson from 6th to 7th. Jenson then raced Roberg for 6th. Jenson still stuck on position 6, while Lewis undercutting Massa on the pit stop and up to 4th. Alonso fought with Webber for 2nd position. Alonso passed Webber with DRS. However, Red Bull managed a great pit stop so Webber back to the front of Alonso. Ferrari respond it and did the same so Alonso was back in front of Webber. Due to a gearbox problem, Webber was forced to reduce his speed, made Alonso remained in 2nd. There was only a slight incident in the race when Schumacher came out of the pits. Where his car's front wing nudged the side of Petrov's car. Made him have to enter the pit again on the next lap and finish in 17th position.

        From Valencia, the race continued in England on July 10, 2011. In Qualifying session Webber got pole position. Followed by Vettel, Alonso, Massa. Jenson and Lewis were in 5th and 10th. At race day, track conditions are quite tricky because some of the tracks are still quite wet and some are dry, causing them to wear intermediate tires. Vettel took over the lead from Webber on the first lap. At the second pit stop, Vettel and Alonso enter the pits in close proximity. But Red Bul's crew pit made a mistake, making Alonso took the lead. Until he finally won the race with 16 seconds gap, which became his first victory since the Korean GP 2010. Webber tried to race Vettel on last laps, which then given the team order to maintain their position, and made them finished in 2nd & 3rd. Massa also tried to catched Lewis, who failed to catch Webber because the order to save fuel, fought for 4th and they touched at the last corner. Made Massa going wide before the finish line. Jenson dropped from 2nd to 5th position in the standing driver because his race ended when his wheel-nut tyre were not attached properly on the pit stop.

        After England, the race moved to Germany on July 24, 2011. In qualifying session, Webber managed the pole position again, followed by Lewis and Vettel. With Jenson in 7th. At the race day, Lewis took over the lead when entered Turn 1. On early laps, the drivers tried to find the grip on the track that had cooler temperature than usual. As Lewis, Alonso and Webber widened the gap, Vettel struggled to match their pace and followed with spun in turn 10. Jenson was again forced to end the race on lap 35 because hydraulic problem on his car, after performing strong race on previous laps. While in the front row, there was several changes on the lead between Lewis, Webber and Alonso. Until finally at the last pit stop, Lewis entered the pit first and managed to get out in front of Alonso and Webber. He also widened the gap between them. Finally Lewis won the race, followed by Alonso in 2nd & Webber in 3rd, with Vettel taking 4th place from Massa as they both made the final pit stop. While the Mercedes duo must be satisfied on 7th & 8th. After the race was over, Alonso's Ferrari stopped in the middle of the track and he got a ride up to the parc ferme by sitting on Webber’s Red Bull sidepod.

       After the German race, the last race before the summer break was the race in Hungary on July 31, 2011. In the Qualifying session, only the top 3 teams decided to tried 2 flying lap and they occupied the top 6 positions. In the first round, Lewis managed to surpass Vettel. In the second round, Vettel managed to beat Lewis time. Followed by Jenson, Massa, Alonso and Webber. Sunday's race begins with a wet start condition. At first Vettel became the leader of the race, but being passed by Lewis and Jenson once the track began to dry. As the track dries up and the whole grid has changed to the dry tires, the temporary order was Lewis, Jenson, Vettel, Webber and Alonso. Lewis increased his distance with Jenson on lap 20, but Jenson began to cut his gap with Lewis. The rain came back down, the track became slippery and Lewis spun, made Paul Di Resta out of the track. Jenson chased Lewis again, they both switched positions several times. When Lewis decides to change to an intermediate tire, the track dried again, made him have to pit back for dry tires. Jenson and Vettel who chose not to change the tires to the intermediates were up front, with Alonso behind him, when Lewis and Webber fought for 4th place. Finally Jenson touched the finish line by staying ahead, winning his 200th race in Formula 1. While Alonso failed to got the 2nd position from Vettel and Lewis managed to defend his 4th position from Webber.

        With the race closing in Hungary, McLaren's team headed back to Woking to do their last job before facing a summer break with 2nd place at Constructor Championship. And with the position of their drivers in Driver Standings on 2nd and 4th place.

@@@

Summer Break 2011, McLaren Technology Center, Woking, England

        When the early summer break arrives, Runa returns to work in Woking along with other data engineers for a few days. Their focus is analyzing all data that has been obtained during the half-season and communicating it to all departments to help the further development of the car. The Aerodynamic Department do their best to make new development of some parts of the car so car performance will improve after the summer break. Even so with other departments. All work together to produce the best updates that they can give for the car.

       That afternoon, Runa enjoying her lunch in the cafeteria. Accompanied by her bacon sandwich and a glass of juice, she eats calmly while looking at the view from the cafeteria window. As she focused on her own mind, her ears start to grasp the conversation of two men that sitting nearby.

        ". . .and for me, i think we must create something new. A new design for our merchandise. So we can attract our fans to buy more. . . "

       "Yeah. . .but the problem is the idea. What is it? What's new? What kind of change that we will do for merc design?"

        "That's exactly what I think. . .what will be a "new concept" in our merc. What kind of new design that can increase our sell. It will be spectacular if we can make a change in this area. . . "

        Runa sipping her juice slowly, while her mind start to distracted.

        _"New design? Merc? Big change?” Runa thinked._

        For a moment Runa frowned. She was still thinking their conversation. Until she finally swallowed the last bite of her sandwich and choose to return to her desk.

 

        Runa's work has just finished. She moved her stiff neck, while beside her Ed was rubbing his face and sighing slowly.

        "What a work" said Runa with a grimace, when turning to Ed.

        "Yeah. . .what a work" Ed said as he lowered his hand from his face.

        Runa crossed her arms on the table and pressed her chin to her hands. Suddenly she remembered something.

        "By the way Ed. . .days ago i heard stuff about our merchandise sell. . ." Runa muttered.

        "Ah yes. . .marketing team had a little problem in merchandise selling. Someone told me that merc selling rate is going down since this season" Ed said, nodding.

       "Maybe they should release a new design concept for our merc? To help increase merc selling" said Runa.

       "Yeah. . .they had thinking the same way. But maybe they still don’t have an idea that will be good enough for new merc design" guessed Ed.

        "Um. . .if there is someone who can help to make new design for the merc, from outside of the design team, can it help them?" Runa muttered.

        "Maybe, who knows? But what do you mean about 'from outside the design team'? You know someone who has a good idea in design thing?" Ed said, in a slightly surprised voice.

       "Well. . .yeah. . .maybe" Runa said, shrugged.

        "If that's a good idea, i think that's not a problem to try it. Maybe it can help marketing team. You know that person who have good idea for merc design? You must tell marketing team, then" suggested Ed.

        "Yeah. . .yeah. . .i will tell them" Runa said, nodding.

        "Good. If merc selling can increase again, it will be good for marketing team. For McLaren team" Ed grinned.

        "Sure, it will be really good" Runa agreed.

@@@

The last week of Summer Break 2011

        "Ed, i think i will make coffee. Do you want it?" Runa asked.

        "Sure, thanks" Ed said, turning his gaze from the laptop screen with a smile.

        Runa rose from her chair and left her desk to the pantry. About 10 minutes later, Runa back to her office. She had just stepped into the her desk when Ed turned to her with a surprised look.

        "Bloody hell, Runa. You have talent in design, don’t you?" he said, in amazement.

        "What are you ta. . . "

        Runa didn’t finish her words when she approach her desk and seeing Ed holding a sheet of paper containing her designs, a design she has secretly made since she heard about merchandise sales.

        Runa put the two cups of coffee she was holding on the desk quickly, then tried to grab the papers.

        "Give it back to me, Ed!" Runa exclaimed, trying to grab Ed's arm.

        "No! I still want to see it. This is bloody brilliant, Runa. Why don’t you telling me?" Ed said, dodging as Runa tried to grab a few sheets of paper he was holding.

       "Give. It. To. Me. NOW!" Runa shouted, tugging at Ed's arm and struggling to get the paper.

       After a few minutes, finally Runa can get her papers back. She quickly put the papers into her backpack, and resumed staring at her laptop screen with angry face.

        "You should tell me about that!" Ed said again.

        "For what? Not your business, Ed. Focus to your work again, won’t you?" Runa said, annoyed.

        "I think i must know it when you start ask me about our merc sell stuff. . .why i can not realize that person is you?! Of course it must be you!" Ed said in disbelief.

        "Runa, you must show it to our marketing team" said Ed again, excitedly.

        "No, i don’t want to" Runa replied without interest.

        "Bloody hell. You have brilliant ideas and you still don’t want to show it to marketing team? It will be a waste" Ed said, astonished.

        "Not really. I think my design is really standard, doesn’t reach their criteria" Runa muttered.

        "Why you always have low profile personality? Give it a try! I know you have a gift in design. Show them. I will help you to talk with them. And take my word, i believe they will use your design!" said Ed, holding Runa's shoulder. Makes Runa looked at him.

        Runa sighed heavily.

        "Fine, but don’t have too much expectation, Ed. I always do it just as a hobby. I don’t know they will like it or not. But, yes. . .i have an intention to help to increase merc sell rate" said Runa.

       "Yeah, of course you have. But sometime you are too shy to show your idea, don’t you? Never limiting yourself Runa, always brave to move from your comfort zone. Show them your skill!" Ed said, smiling broadly and give Runa a wink.

       "Okay, okay. . .whatever you said, mate" said Runa, defeated.

       "Right, don’t worry. I will help you to talk with them. Hope they will like it" Ed said cheerfully, patting Runa's shoulder.

       "Yeah, hope so" muttered Runa.

 

        Runa taps the pen softly, trying to make herself a little relaxed. Ed sat next to him, tapping his finger on the table. They were both waiting in one of the meeting rooms. Until finally the door of the meeting room opened, Runa and Ed immediately turned toward the door, as several people entered the meeting room.

        Without wasting time, they immediately talk casually. Ed tries to explain why he asked to meet the marketing team. He also introduced Runa to the marketing team, then explained that Runa had an idea to help the marketing team. For a while the marketing team looked a bit surprised and looked at each other.

        "I think it's better for us to hear from Runa about her ideas" suggested Ed.

        Afterwards Runa immediately turn on her laptop that has been connected to the projector in the room. Runa presented her idea. About the design she created and the implementation of the design. Runa explains her idea in the form of some items, not just polo shirts and jackets only. The marketing team took seriously Runa's presentation to the end.

       "Do you believe your design will help increase our sell rate?" asked one of marketing member.

       "Yes. I think it will help us. Especially in Korean and Japanese grand prix. I believe if we release merc with design like this, the sell rate will increase" Runa said with a nod.

       "Are you sure?" they asked again.

       "Yes, i'm really sure. Because so far i know, many Japanese love cartoon. I think they will love this kind of design. Same in Korea too" Runa said with a smile.

       "Okay then, I think we should discuss it before we make a decission" said another member

       "Yeah, well. . .if you say so. But i think her idea is good enough to try" said Ed.

       "Yeah, i think the same. But we must discuss this with the whole marketing team" said the marketing team again.

       "It's okay. I just try to help. If you need me, you know where to find me" Runa said, smiling at them.

       "Okay, i think that's it. Good morning, ladies and gentleman. We still have our duty in engineer team" Ed said, with an amused smile, as he rose from his chair. Soon he and Runa left the meeting room.

@@@

       Runa still discussing with Ed, Veronica and also Lionel when one of the engineers approached them.

       "Safira, Mr. Denis waiting you in his room" said the woman.

        The four of them promptly stopped their conversation, turned toward the woman.

        "Mr. Denis want me to meet him?" Runa asked, managed to get out of her confussion.

        "Yes, he told me to tell you he waiting you in his room. He said you must come immediately" she said again.

        "Oh. . .okay then. I will go to his room right now. Thanks Susan" Runa replied, with a slightly confused expression.

Susan nodded and immediately stepped away from them.

       "Ron? Waiting you?" Veronica said with a bewildered expression.

       "I'm as surprised as you, Vero. But, why? Am i doing something wrong?" Runa frowned.

       "Something wrong? I don’t think so, mate” chimed Ed.

       "Yeah, but why Ron? This must be something important, right?" Lionel said, thinking as well.

       "Yeah, i think this is really important thing. I'll be back later. Bye, guys" Runa said, as she begin to rise from her chair.

        "Bye, Runa. Good luck!" they said, nodding.

        Runa stepped out of the room. She walked as fast as she could to the elevator. While in the elevator she was daydreaming, thinking about the possibilities that would happen. She feel a little nervous, but tried to get rid of any negative thoughts from her head. The elevator door opened, she stepped out and walk to the corridor. Until she arrived near Ron Denis's room.

        "Excuse me, is Mr. Denis still in his room?" Runa asked to Ron's secretary desk outside his room.

       "Yes, he is in his room. But Mr. Denis still talk with the visitors. You are Ms. Safira, right?" the secretary said with a smile.

       "Yes, i'm Safira. I have informed that i must come here to meet him" replied Runa.

       "Very well, you can wait until he finished his meeting with the visitors" said the secretary again.

        Runa immediately nodded with a smile. She also chose to sit on the sofa nearby. About 10 minutes have passed, finally the door of Ron Denis room open. Runa immediately shifted her gaze toward the door, she saw several people coming out of the room. She was a bit surprised when realized they were the team manager, the race engineers along with Jenson and Lewis. They were still talking when they started walking from the door. When Runa was still watching them, Jenson and Lewis turned and looked at Runa. Runa smiles as she meet their eyes, making Jenson and Lewis smile back.

       "Right, Ms. Safira, Mr. Denis has waiting you" the secretary said, turning to Runa from the door, as the group have walked away.

Runa immediately got up from her seat and entered Ron Denis's room.

       "Good afternoon, Mr. Denis" Runa said with a bright smile as she looked toward Ron.

       "Good afternoon. Have a seat" said Ron.

Runa immediately sit down in one of the chairs in front of Ron's desk.

       "I'm sorry, Mr. Denis. Can i ask you why i have been called to your room?" Runa asked as politely as she can.

       "Ah, yes. . .about that. . ." said Ron, but his words were cut off when he heard a tap on the door of his study.

       "Come in" called Ron.

       The door opened again, Runa turned to the door and found 3 marketing team members who met her a few days ago along with McLaren's marketing manager. At the same time Runa immediately understood the situation and feel very relieved. Although afterwards she start to feel a little nervous again, imagining the hope that appears in her head.

       Ron told the four of them to sit down, then introduced them to each other. Runa shook hands with them and smiling. Afterwards Ron explained what his purpose was to call them all into his room.

      "Okay, Ms. Safira. Yesterday, i had talked with marketing team. They told me that you suggest an idea to them about new merchandise design. They have shown me your design portofolios too. So, after all of us have some discussion about it, we agreed that your idea is good" explained Ron.

For a moment Runa fell silent. She didn’t believe what he heard.

        "Maybe Jonathan can explain more about it" said Ron, smiling and nodding at Jonathan Neale, the marketing manager.

       "Yes, Ms. Safira, we have made a decision that we agree to your idea and we want you to do some jobs with us" said Jonathan to Runa.

        Jonathan also explained further that he wants Runa to work with the marketing team to work on the merchandise design project. Jonathan said that he and his marketing team want Runa to makes some design for merchandise, they want to know what ideas Runa have.

        "So, what you try to say to me, Mr. Neale. . .that i will do some works with Marketing Team, right?" Runa said, trying to clarify what has been explained.

        "Yeah, you will join us as merchandise designer. We will share ideas for each other, you will make some design for your ideas and we will discuss about it before we release it" replied Jonathan.

        "Okay, i got it. But, one thing that i want to ask is i'm also in engineer team. How.."

        "Ah, about that. . .i had talked with Ron and he agreed that your priority will be switched to Marketing Team. Maybe until our first project finish, or it can be more longer than that. The point is, now, you will do your jobs with us" added Jonathan.

       "Right, Ms. Safira. You will be switching to our team now" chimed Elissa, the only woman present from the marketing team.

       "Okay, and what we will do about our plan for the first project?" Runa asked again.

       "We can talk about it after this, in my room" offered Jonathan.

       "Right, Ms. Safira. Start from today, you have new job desk for our team. I will inform Peter after this that you switched to Marketing Team from today, so you can start your job with Marketing Team as long as they need your help. Your priority is with them now, so your job with Engineer Team will be handled by someone else. We still can have any option about your job in future. Just do your best to help Marketing Team, like you always do in Engineer Team" said Ron.

        "Alright, sir. I will do my best to help them. Hope i can do a good job with Marketing Team" Runa said, smiling at them.

        Shortly after, Runa come out from Ron's room with Jonathan, Elissa and the other two members of Marketing team, Brian and Alex. Jonathan invites them to discuss their first project immediately. But Runa asks for their permission to return to her office first, having to take her laptop and her backpack.

        "Okay, we will wait you in my room" said Jonathan.

        Runa dashing to her office to pick up her backpack and heading to the room where he had been discussing with Ed, Veronica and Lionel.

       "So, nothing bad, right?" Ed said, as he watched Runa walk toward them.

        "Fortunatelly, nothing bad happened" said Runa, while looking at her laptop screen for a moment, then turn off her laptop.

        "Why do you turn it off?" Lionel asked, when he saw Runa shutdown her laptop.

        "I must go now" replied Runa, as she put her laptop into her backpack.

        "But we still have discussion. Where are you going?" asked Veronica, confused.

        "I will tell you guys later. I must go now. If you need my works, you can look in this" Runa said, while handing her external hard drive to Ed.

        "Why are you in such a hurry? Can you just tell us now?" Ed said, raising an eyebrow.

       "I can’t, Ed. They're waiting for me. Bye, guys!" Runa said with apologetic smile, waved at them, then immediately dashing out of the room.

       "They? Who is she talking about?" Veronica muttered, bewildered.

 

       Runa checked her office, but Ed wasn’t there, his desk was empty. She going to check the room where Veronica and Lionel were, but they weren’t in the room too. Runa immediately take out her handphone, then choose to send a message to them.

From: Runa

Hey guys, i'm sorry because i had not

explained anything.

How about dinner at my flat tonight?

So i can tell you anything :)

 

When finished sending her message, Runa immediately rushing to go home.

 

        Runa had just turned off the stove, when she heard a knock on the door of her flat. She immediately walking toward the front door, and when she open it, she saw Ed, Veronica and Lionel had stood in front of the door.

       "Come in" Runa said, smiling cheerfully at them.

       They immediately heading for the living room, then Runa return to the kitchen after allowing them to sit on the couch in the living room. After that, Runa soon presents dinner for them to eat. They enjoyed the dinner while talking.

       "So, what exactly are you going to tell?" Ed started.

       "Yeah, you really make me curious, Runa" Veronica said, with a questioning look.

       "Well. . .start from tomorrow, i will help Marketing Team to make new concept for merchandise design" said Runa, grinning.

       "Really? Oh, finally Runa, you did it!" cried Ed incredulously, then laugh happily.

       "Marketing Team? Make a concept for merchandise? Really?" Veronica said, really surprised.

       "So, you will join the Marketing Team?" Lionel asked, still not believe in the surprise he heard.

       "Yes, basically, i will switched to Marketing Team to help them. But Ron said my switching is not really makes me permanent as a member of Marketing Team. I think, the switching only for my priority and my top job desk. So, i think if there is nothing more work that i must do for Marketing Team, my job desk will back to Engineer Team again" Runa explained.

        "Hm, sounded like double member. But, your first priority is now in Marketing Team, right?" Ed asked.

        "Yes, my first priority to help Marketing Team. Beside that, if no work to do for the Marketing Team, i will do my job desk as usual" replied Runa, nodding.

        "Well, good luck then. A bit loss for us because we can’t do our usual work together. but i proud with you because once again you can show that you have other talent beside your engineer skill" chimed Lionel, smiling and raising his juice glass.

        "Yeah, you really do mega job Runa. I'm proud to you. Cheers!" Vero said, as she lifted her glass as well.

        "Well, a bit sad because maybe i can’t tease you again in data engineer division. But i wish you luck because i know that's your passion too. Congrats!" Ed said, give a wink and smiled mischievously to Runa.

        Automatically, Runa smiled broadly at them for celebrating her new achievement at McLaren. Makes Runa more excited, eager to try her new job with McLaren team.

_"New challenges, here i come!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Runa achieved something new in McLaren. Will she get closer to her dream? ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
